after third street school
by zac123456789
Summary: what happens when thrid street school is gone
1. Chapter 1

One peaceful Monday all was quite but the noise of pencils and paper scrambling around, then the recess bell rang. The kids were pouring out and the last ones out were TJ, Spinelli, Grechen, Mikey. Gus, and Vince.

"So guys what do you want to do today" said tj.

"I think we should play a round of kickball against Lawson" said Vince.

"I think we should play a huge prank on the Ashleys" said Spinelli.

"Both very good options said TJ but I think we should play a nice game of wall ball then prank the Ashleys" said TJ.

"We should take some of the Ashleys"

Spinelli was quickly stoped by TJ as he ran towards the wall and peeked around the corner to find Randal spying on them.

Spinelli came over to Randal and said "didn't I tell you if you were to spy on us again that I would pound you to a pulp."

TJ quickly whispered "Finster at 3 O'clock".

They all ran off and stared planning the Ashley prank. They went through the plan one last time but before anyone could do anything a large bulldozer came in the parking lot and all the kids in the playground quickly came over to see what was happening.

Mr,Prickly came over to the bulldozer and moved the kids away and said "nothing to see here."

TJ and the others stayed close and listened in on the conversation. They heard prickly and the construction workers saying something tearing the school down and putting up a new recreation center in its place. The kids were so happy that the school was going down they were telling every on there was going to be no more school and that the were free to go soon.

The whole play ground was filed with happiness of no more school.

They all pranced around happy as could be..

They went back to class when recess was over and everybody was amazingly happy.

On the way home from school they were so excited and were talking about what they would do after school.

"I'm going to work with my dad in the military and fight the forces of evil" said Gus.

"I'm going to start on becoming a pro wrestler and be on tv" said Spinelli.

"I'm going to focus on my poetry" said Mikey.

"I'm going to be a pro baseball player" said Vince.

"I'm going to become a powerful super hero" said TJ.

"I'm going to achieve award winning scientist when I grow up" said Gretchen.

They all shared their stories and had a good time for this may be their last good time in a while and they don't know it .


	2. Chapter 2

TJ and the gang finally got home and they told their parents that there was going to be no more school and what they were going to be when they get off of school.

"I'm going to become a super hero and I'm going to save the world after we don't have to go to school anymore wont that be great dad." said TJ

"Wait a second what do you mean you aren't going to school any more." said TJ's "father you don't stop going to school just because there is no more third street school."

"What are you saying dad, that's exactly what that means when there is no more school." said TJ

"We are just probably going to send you to a different school that's all, is what I think you father is trying to tell you said." TJ's mom

Really, that would be weird going to a different school with new people; I better tell the others before they get to into their plans thought TJ to himself.

TJ picked up the phone and phoned all his friends but they all said their parents told them the same thing.

TJ thought to himself that night about what his parents had said and thought about how they might all going to a different school. He thought what it would be like.

The next day they all came to school and got to class.

"Well hello class." said Miss Groekee in her happiest voice possible.

Everybody gave her their meanest stare ever.

"Well aren't we all in a sour mood today, I've got a good meditation technique that will make us all feel better." said Miss Groekee

Tj yelled out "why is the school getting bulldozed."

Everybody started talking at once and Miss Groekee said "quite class would

you all please be quite." They all stopped for a moment, "now what are you all talking about."

"I'm sure you know what were talking about." miss Groekee said TJ

"You want to get rid of the school." said Spinelli

"How did you find out about this kids it doesn't concern you right now." said Miss Groeckee

"We heard principle prickly talking about it in the parking lot." said Vince

"That's not going to start till Christmas and its only October what you should do is be thankful for the time you have together right now." said Miss Groekee

"You mean were still going to be here longer." said TJ

"Yes TJ." said Miss Groekee

"Now class can you please turn to page 26 in your math textbooks for the next lesson."

"So what school are you going to I'm going to fifth street school." said TJ

Gretchen said "I'm going to the school for the educationally gifted."

Spinelli said "my parents think I need to get more in touch with my good natured side so they are going to send me to a private school."

Mikey said "'m going to seventh street school because my parents said there is a great poetry club there that I can join."

Vince said "I'm going to ninth street school because it has a great sports program."

Gus said I'm going to "first street school because it has technology really far advanced from any other school."

"That stinks we aren't going to the same schools at all." said TJ

"I guess this Christmas is the last time we will see each other forever!"


End file.
